bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenet Surrow
Zenet Surrow is a Haos brawler from Gundalia. She is partnered with Contestir. She seems to have a strange personality. Information Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders She first appeared in episode 5, and battled against Dan Kuso and Ren Krawler alongside Sid Arcale. She managed to defeat Ren and Dan, but ended up sacrificing Contestir to negate Drago's Battle Gear. In episode 7, she teases Ren by saying "Aw, how adorable," because he made friends with the Brawlers and that he forgot who he is and he said that she and the other moles work for him. In episode 8, Zenet was seen with the other Minor Twelve Orders. In episode 10, she and Lena Isis battled Fabia and Avatar Marucho. She didn't do much since Lena did most of the battle. She managed to take down the digital clone Aranaut and Avatar Marucho. After the battle, she suggested taking Fabia as a hostage, and upon approaching Fabia, she was thrown to the ground. In episode 13, she disguised herself as Julie Makimoto to try and steal Drago. She told Dan to give Drago to her, but the real Julie showed up. Zenet then revealed her identity, removing her disguise and battles Dan and for first time on Earth outside of Bakugan Interspace, but lost. In episode 14, Zenet and the rest of the Minor Twelve Orders were seen in their true forms. In episode 20, where she begged Ren to ask Barodius to spare her life. She later disguised herself as Ren, but was found out by Gill, they later battled Shun, and lost. After the brawl, Gill had Zenet disquse herself as Nurzak, to spy on Kazarina, when Zenet came back, Gill tricked her and injured her. In episode 23, see was seen in a stasis tube with the other Minor Twelve Orders. Bakugan * Haos Contestir (Guardian Bakugan) * Gold Spartablaster (Battle Gear) Trivia *Her design and acting is based on an R&B Artist. *She works well with Lena. *She might have a bad memory, as she couldn't remember Marucho's name, calling him Masushi and Machuchu. *Her personality is very similar to Shadow Prove. *Her personality is similar to that of Kalin Kessler, a character from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Gallery File:zntz.jpg|Zenet File:zenet5agi.jpg|Zenet File:Zenet_13.jpg File:Zenet_4.jpg File:Zenet_8.jpg File:Zenet_11.jpg File:Zenet_14.jpg File:Zenet_16.jpg File:Zenet_25.jpg| File:Zenet_15.jpg File:Zenet_23.jpg| File:Zenet_17.jpg File:Zenet_18.jpg File:Zenet_19.jpg File:Zenet_24.jpg| File:Zenet_Ability.jpg|Zenet using an Ability Card File:Zenet_GC.JPG|Zenet setting a Gate Card File:Zenet_22.jpg|Zenet opening a Gate Card File:Zenet_Contestir.jpg|Zenet and Contestir File:Zenet_Contestir_2.jpg|Zenet arguing with Contestir File:Zenet_9.jpg|Zenet throwing Contestir File:Zenet_Contestir_3.jpg|Zenet and Contestir File:Zenet_Sid.jpg|Zenet and Sid File:Zenet_Lena_3.jpg|Zenet and Lena File:Zenet_Lena.jpg|Zenet and Lena File:Lena_Fabia_Zenet_Avatar_Marucho.jpg|Lena, Fabia, Zenet, and Avatar Marucho File:Zenet_7.jpg|Zenet summoning Spartablaster File:Zenet_Spartablaster.jpg|Zenet holding Spartablaster File:Zenet_10.jpg|Zenet throwing Spartablaster File:Zenet_Ability_2.jpg|Zenet using an Ability Card File:Zenet_Fabia.jpg|Zenet and Fabia File:Zenet_12.jpg|Fabia throwing Zenet File:Zenet_Fabia_2.jpg|Fabia throwing Zenet File:Zenet_Lena_2.jpg|Zenet after being thrown by Fabia File:Zenet_Ren.jpg|Zenet and Ren File:13scene2.jpg|Zenet as Julie File:13scene3.jpg|Zenet when she copied Julie's appearance and Contestir File:13scene1.jpg|Zenet as Julie File:Dan_Drago_2_Julie.jpg|Zenet as Julie (left), Dan, Drago, and Julie File:Zenet_Dan.jpg|Zenet and Dan File:Zenet_Evil_Lumino_Dragonoid.jpg|Zenet and Evil Lumino Dragonoid File:lz14.jpg|Zenet and Lena File:m14.jpg|Mason and Zenet's true forms File:Zenet_20.jpg| File:Zenet_30.jpg File:Zenet_21.jpg|Zenet throwing Contestir File:Zn20.jpg|Zenet throwing Spartablaster File:zenet...jpg File:zenet ..jpg File:Screen shot 2010-08-16 at 12.51.40 PM.png|Zenet and Contestir Battles Category:Characters Category:Gundalians